Visible Light Communication (VLC) is a method of communication by modulating the intensity of light emitted by light sources for illumination (e.g., Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs)) with data to be transmitted. In one specific application, the VLC may be performed between LEDs and a mobile device, such as a smart phone, using the camera of the mobile device to receive the modulated light from the LEDs.